Mercy
by HexicShadow
Summary: The love of between people is something sought after by many people, however, what happens when that love turns around and becomes your downfall and controls your very well-being and life.
1. Chapter 1

It was a quiet night, the stars shone brightly in the dark sky. I reached towards the stars a tear running down my cheeks, I reached out, the salty tears began to pour down my face at a quicker rate. I reached out, hoping that finally obtaining one would solve my problems. I stood up and ran towards the stars screaming out in pain, wanting to grab one, and end this pain. I tripped on a small rock and fell towards the earth, the small grass cushioning the impact that otherwise would have knocked me out. I grabbed a chunk of the grass in each hand and ripped it out from the dirt and slammed it back down. I cried louder and louder, begging for someone to hear my pleas and to end this toxic pain. 

"Please mercy, mercy is all I beg from you…" I croaked out. My tears blurring my vision. My head began to thump with pain, each wave of pain making me fall to my knees whenever I tried to get back up. The pain worsened and worsened, the pain, it kept throwing me down with each agonizing wave. "PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" I screamed out towards the sky wanting a reply. Even with the distance away from her, she still destroys my ability to function, it is as if I am being controlled like a puppet, being forced to endure all the pain she inflicts on me, even though she means no harm. _Thump_. The pain again throws me to the floor, I scream out in pain not being able to bear with such pain. "I'm begging you please, have mercy on me…" Not being able to stand against the pain, I close my eyes to let myself be enveloped by the darkness, hoping that it would be able to comfort me and save me from this, life ending pain.

I slowly opened my eyes, a light through my eyelids and hit my iris. I moved my hand to quickly cover my eyes. With my eyes covered I quickly got up which did not play out well, my head still thumping with pain sent another shockwave throughout my body forcing me back down. Just as I was about to give it another attempt, I heard a voice. My eyes widened from under my hands and my chest felt like it was collapsing. It was a small, but comforting voice that sounded so very smooth, I was all too familiar with that voice. "Hey, careful, you shouldn't try to get up so quickly. You're in no good condition to try something like that." the voice said in a concerned tone. Even with my hands covering my eyes, I could tell what movement was going on, she was moving to close the source of the light, the blinds in the room I assumed. 

I could feel her body nearing me, I could also feel my body tensing as she neared. I did not want to be near her but I no choice, this pain has me completely immobilized. She would not let me out anyways, she was also the overprotective type, it's a reason why I fell in love with her.


	2. Mercy Ch2

"Hey, what were you doing up on that all alone?" She said as she sat on the bed carefully. I could tell she did not want to hurt me, but just being near her hurt. I refused to ask her question. _"I don't want to be near you or talk to you, please get away from me."_ Is what I wanted to say, but I my lips would not move, instead I began to to tear up, my eyes began to well up. I tried to hold back my tears, I bit my tongue to stop, but to no avail. The tears got through my hands and began to run down my cheeks, she noticed. I heard an audible gasp from her, what I never thought she would was immediately come to me and embrace me. _"Please get away, I don't want this, please have mercy."  
_

Feeling her embrace, her arms around me, the warmth of her body against mine, was too much for me. I began to cry in her arms, I cried louder and louder, but she paid no attention to that and only hugged me tighter. I removed my hands from my eyes and wrapped my arms around her and held onto her tightly. I missed her, I love her, I hated being away from her. _"Please don't do this to me, I can't handle it!"_ I screamed on the inside, I did not want this to happen, but my body was moving and acting on its own. She moved one arm away and my side already began to chill. She began to run her hand through my hair something I always loved that she did, it always made me feel safe. 

"Shh, Miku it's going to fine, don't worry, I'm here with you," she said in a soft, almost motherly tone. _"How long are you going to be with me, you liar."_ "I won't leave you, ever." She spoke. _"LIAR!"_ After a few minutes of me crying in her arms, I stopped, I pulled back a little to wipe my tears away, but before I could I felt a finger wipe them away. I looked up and saw her smiling down on me. She always had such a beautiful smile, it always brightened my day up no matter how down I was. Her cool, soft ultramarine eyes looking at me through her glasses. Her glasses were another feature that I loved, she hated wearing them around people which is why she always wore contacts, but around me, she always wore them. 

"Are you feeling better?" She said softly, her hand still around me and other running through my hair. I slowly nodded in her embrace, burying my face in her shoulder, she gave a small giggle, and continued her motion. We sat there for about ten minutes, when she started to fall over slightly, my eyes opened quickly and I moved my arm out to stop us from falling over, she gasped. 'S-Sorry Miku, I just started to doze off, I didn't get any sleep last night because I carried you all the way back to my apartment." She said mid yawn and pulling me tighter. _"At least now I know where I am."_ She began to fall again but before I could react we fell back on the bed, the pillow cushioning my head. I opened my eyes and looked in front of me. My cheeks blushed seeing how close her face was to mine, her eyes were closed and her mouth was slowly agape, only to let air in and out. Her glasses were slightly crooked due to the fall. I was not surprised since those things had a flimsy frame. I removed her glasses carefully not to wake her up and placed off to where her dresser was. Her legs were not on the bed completely, I knew if she were to fall asleep like this her entire body would ache, so I managed to get her on the bed completely without waking her, she really was a heavy sleeper. Moved the blanket from under and placed the blanket on her. I was going to get up, but the pain in my head returned but not as fearsome as before but enough to pin me. I gave up quickly, not wanting to deal with the pain, I went under the blankets and laid my head on the pillow. I looked over to right to see her still fast asleep. 

A couple of strands of her soft, silky pink hair were in front of her face. I moved my hands to move them, but before I could, she squirmed in her sleep. I moved my hand back slightly, she began to squirm more, making small cute noises that were to unbearable. Eventually she cracked one open and then the other, she stared at me, but I knew she was just focusing her vision. Her eyes widened a small bit, but enough for me to notice. _"Why do you do this to me, I said I didn't want to be near you and now look at this."_ I said on the inside. "Miku…" She said in the quietest tone I have ever heard her use, it broke my heart hearing her talk like that. _"No don't give her an sympathy! She's the reason why you were up there!"_ To my surprise I was able to mutter out a sentence, "Yes Luka?" I said slowly, she smiled when I said her name. "Come closer, I want to hold you in my arms again." She said as she moved the blanket to make room for me. My eyes widened by both her words and her actions, she topped it by extending her arms out towards me. My body was frozen, I was at a loss at what I should do, but again my body moved on its own and I was reunited with her body's warmth. I snuggled my face in her neck and she giggled quietly. 

"Miku, can I tell you something truthfully?" She said almost worrisome. I simply nodded my head in response and she took a deep breath and began to speak. "I don't know why you were up there or why you were," She paused, "Screaming, but I want to tell you that I'm always here for you," she paused again. She stayed quiet for awhile, as before she spoke, I did. "Are you sure?" I said in a broken voice. I could tell she was slightly taken back by my input, but she did not let that stop her. "Of course, Miku, I'll always be here for you no matter what happens, I'll never leave you." I grinded my teeth upon hearing that and spoke again, "How can you promise that…" I trailed off and she took the opportunity, "Because Miku," She cupped one of my cheeks with her hand lifted my face to meet hers. My teal eyes meeting her ultramarines, "You're mine." She leaned in closer, my heart began to race quickly. _"Don't let her do this! She's just tricking you! Using you for her own pleasure! SHE'S A LIAR!"_

Her lips collided with mine, my eyes widened immensely, seeing her does this sort of action with me was always a dream of mine. Never would I have thought in my wildest dreams that she would be doing this. Seven years of watching her and being a close friend of hers, always wanting to be supporting her in every decision, led me to develope feelings for her, but being her friend led me to watch her date countless people, in the past. It pained me to see her with someone else, someone that was not worthy for her.

Seven years, I just stood there on the sidelines, but now I'm in the same bed with her, her soft, sweet lips on mine. My eyes slowly closed, I began to savor the sweet taste of her lips. My heart began to quicken, my body temperature started to rise, my cheeks went bright red on my pale skin. My lungs screamed for air but I wanted to ignore the plea, sadly, I could not ignore it for too long. She slowly took her lips off mine, my lips immediately began to grow cold. I grew so accustomed to her warmth in such a short amount of time, I hated it. "Miku…" she spoke softly, "you actually kissed...back." the pink haired girl began to tear up, then the tears began to slowly fall one by one down her cheeks. I stared at her, not knowing why she was crying, my entire was frozen with confusion but some sort of feeling of guilt.

I could feel my body slowly thaw, my fingers began to move and I began to breath at much more relaxed paced. I have been watching her cry for about a few seconds, but it felt like so much longer. My body moved once again on its own, I moved my hand towards her hand that was covering her tearing eyes and removed it. I could tell she was startled because she stopped suddenly. Once I removed her hand, she looked at me with wide, red eyes. I ignored the stare and simply glided my finger across her cheek wiping the stream of tears away. She gently smiled at the gesture and slowly moved her body towards me. She placed her face in my ans stayed there for a few moments silent. Then she began to talk in low whisper that tickled my neck, "You don't think I'm weird am I?" I laid there on the bed, thinking of a reply, I took too long. "Yeah, I guess I am aren't I?" My eyes slightly widened and my grip on her tightened then I spoke, "No Luka, you're not." I said in a stern but soft voice.

"But I just kissed you, we're two girls, we're not supposed to being this kind of thing, so many people look down on it." Luka spoke with her voice shaking. Hearing her voice tremble like that saddened me. "So? What if people don't like it, that shouldn't stop how you feel." The words came out of my mouth almost automatically. "Miku.." she started, "I'm sorry, for never noticing, I'm sorry I hurt you so much, I just never knew and I didn't want to risk losing you. You're the only the friend I have." "So you dated guys who treated you like a toy and a piece a meat?" I answered immediately. I could tell I stung her with my words because her hand gripped me tighter. "Luka, I've watched for years, I always wanted the best for you, I was always there to support you. I still am, even though you're the reason why I was on that hill top, screaming." I told her the reason. _"Good now there's no way she'll be able to be with you, she deserves to be full of guilt. She deserves to-"_ My thoughts were interrupted when I heard sniffling. I looked down to see her crying again, I was slightly taken aback by it. "I-I'm sorry Miku, please forgive me, I never meant to make you suffer like this, I never wanted to hurt you, please Miku, forgive me." She spoke, her voice breaking, her breath quickening, her grip tightening. I put a hand on top of her head and gently ran my hand on her hair, comforting her. _"Wait, why are you comforting her? Isn't this what you wanted? We're watching her suffer for once."_ My inner thoughts collided. _"No, this isn't the first time, but this is the second time we've seen her cry."_


End file.
